


Required Caloric Intake

by Erotophobia_Escape



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Belly Rubs, During Tragedy, Feeding Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Stuffing, The Servant - Freeform, light nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erotophobia_Escape/pseuds/Erotophobia_Escape
Summary: Kamukura has a body that is constantly expending energy, working the perfect brain and the perfect body all day long means a metabolism that demands a little more. However, sometimes he's just eating because he's bored, because he has trouble knowing when to stop.When The Servant finds Kamukura uncomfortable during an impromptu meal he offers to make him comfortable.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Required Caloric Intake

The Servant knew Kamukura to take on one of two moods.

  1. Restless boredom 
  2. Apathetic boredom



There were times when he would be twitching with unspent energy, working pointlessly at puzzles well below his challenge level and pacing the room like a caged tiger.

Other times, he'd simply sit and stare into space, lay in depressed under-stimulation.

So, this wasn't entirely new, but seeing as Kamukura was as private about his daily rituals as a cat, the Servant couldn't say he knew much about how he ate.

He always assumed he ate sparingly, only as necessary, too bored by the concept of meals to bother.

He did not expect to find him sitting leaned back on the couch, surrounded by empty wrappers and packaging, mindlessly working his way through a rather reckless amount of junk food.

"I should have prepared something for you," he sighed, entering the room and deciding the presence of junk food meant a failure on his end to provide Kamukura with proper food.

Kamukura barely reacted, as usual. "No."

"I know I'm not a very good cook, especially not with this hand," the Servant said cheerfully. "But surely even someone as useless as I could prepare something better than-"

"I like sweet things…"

The Servant paused in surprise. Kamukura seemed to sense him sitting on a dozen questions, and deemed that it would be less bother to just explain now rather than deal with the unspoken wondering.

"My body was made with the intent of performing every talent known to humankind," he said. "Even so far as to retain the most efficient muscle mass and athletic ability. The amount of calories I have to take in to fuel this body is substantial."

"Oh," the Servant said, accepting the explanation and needing none further.

He sat on the floor just next to Kamukura, should he be needed. Even if he should not be needed, he just liked to be nearby.

He sat and daydreamed absently as Kamukura continued to eat through the stash he'd accumulated.

After awhile, the Servant noticed Kamukura slowing somewhat.

He glanced over and saw that Kamukura seemed… tired? Sluggish.

The cause seemed to be tied to the slight curve of his stomach, straining ever so slightly at the buttons of his shirt.

_ I wonder… _ the Servant thought.  _ Does he have trouble knowing when to stop? Or does he just prefer not to because he finds eating interesting after all? _

The Servant got up and went to the other room, where clothes were kept. He got what he needed before returning to Kamukura's side.

"It's not my place to presume, but I thought these might be more comfortable. Wearing a suit to relax around the house can't be fun," he said, offering Kamukura a baggy sweatshirt and some sweatpants with a smile.

"... clothes are clothes," Kamukura dismissed, but he still took them.

The Servant respectfully turned away as Kamukura changed, though he was tempted to sneak a peek.

Kamukura seemed happier… as happy as he could be… with the new clothes. His posture grew more relaxed, which made the Servant happy. Though, he did regret that he could no longer see the curved stomach under the baggy sweatshirt.

Some more time passed, and as it did Kamukura grew more sluggish. The Servant might have just left it be, had he not heard a quiet sound of discomfort.

Kamukura had a hand over his mouth, eyes closed. He stifled a burp, looking a bit pale and pained.

_ Hm, so he just has trouble stopping then. Poor thing… he must be so starving all the time he forgets what full feels like until it's too late. _

The Servant decided to be bold. He moved to sit next to Kamukura on the couch, and slowly slid his hand under the sweatshirt. Kamukura opened one eye to watch him, expression unreadable.

The Servant started to rub his stomach, hoping to soothe it. Kamukura's stomach was stretched taut, and yet had a sort of soft give to it that the Servant delighted in grabbing.

"Mm…"

The Servant looked up in surprise, hearing Kamukura make a pleased sound.

The pained expression was gone, and he'd moved his hand away. Not to mention, he'd turned to lean into the Servant's touch.

"... does this help?" The Servant asked.

Kamukura nodded, covering a hiccup and laying back again to close his eyes.

The Servant couldn't have been happier. He was being of use, he was touching Kamukura, and there was something about seeing him this way… almost vulnerable… that was alluring.

The Servant noticed an untouched box of dessert cakes sitting nearby, the cheap kind placed in every kid's lunch that had chocolate that flaked and thick cream. 

He felt bold again, and pulled his hand away a moment.

He heard Kamukura grunt in complaint, but this was important.

It was a bit difficult to open the box, and then the packaging, with just the one good hand, but he was used to it and he managed.

He held the dessert up to Kamukura's lips with a warm smile. 

Kamukura looked at him suspiciously, but it was clear his sweet tooth was his weakness. He leaned in and bit into the dessert, getting crumbs on his cheek.

The Servant made Kamukura take the other half between his teeth so he could reach back down to rub his stomach again.

"See? You could eat more this way," he said. "I won't let you feel sick."

Kamukura didn't speak, but the interest was clear in his eyes. He reached around the Servant with some effort, his stomach apparently full enough to weigh him down, and retrieved the box.

The Servant watched as Kamukura greedily indulged himself, finishing off the box and moving on to the next thing within arm's reach. 

The Servant rewarded each burp or hiccup with a gentle squeeze, cupped Kamukura's stomach in his hand whenever it seemed to be weighing on him, and rubbed constant circles into the softening flesh.

Eventually, Kamukura groaned and flopped against the Servant, seeming unable to hold himself up any longer.

"Would you like to lay down?" The Servant asked, and Kamukura nodded pathetically.

The Servant moved so Kamukura could have the whole couch to spread out, then moved to lay atop him so he could continue his work.

"Amazing…" he murmured, pushing up the sweatshirt to admire the sizable gut Kamukura had acquired with just one binge. "I bet you can barely move right now. I bet you couldn't even fight off someone as weak as me."

"Komaeda…"

The Servant perked up at his true name.

"You stopped…" Kamukura pouted, seeming embarrassed he even had to ask him to keep going.

"Sorry!" The Servant moved his hand back to Kamukura's stomach.

He was fascinated, still, seeing Kamukura so helpless and soft… 

And it only got worse when the sounds started.

Kamukura whined quietly, throwing his arm over his eyes. Clearly, the Servant had him wrapped around his finger right now.

He gasped when the Servant grabbed a rough handful, moaned when he pressed hard into the stuffed stomach, whined when there was too little pressure behind the strokes, and made the most delightful noises when it was all just right.

The Servant hadn't really noticed himself getting so worked up until he felt Kamukura's hand on his wrist.

"... should I stop?" He asked.

Kamukura moved both of his hands to the Servant's hips and pulled him up and closer so he was straddling his stomach.

"... reward," he said simply, guiding the Servant in a grinding motion that sent sparks up his spine.

"Ah!" The Servant gasped, no longer needing that guidance. He braced himself with his hands on the soft stomach and started rubbing himself against it.

It maybe wasn't the best friction, but the fact that he was getting off on Kamukura's overfed belly really did something to him. Not to mention, the sexual appeal of him being no more than a dog humping at his betters and making lewd sounds befitting of a slut like himself.

Kamukura seemed to be enjoying it too, his eyes closing and his breathing picking up. The Servant rode him like that for some time, until he felt close.

He didn't want to make a mess of his and Kamakura's clothes, so he rolled off his stomach and moved to sit on the floor where he unbuttoned his pants and took himself in his hand.

He got off two strokes before he felt Kamukura's hand wrap around his and that really did it. A few strokes more and he came, crying out and tangling his fingers in his hair.

He leaned back, trying to catch his breath and cool down. Barely two minutes had passed before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"... more?" Kamukura asked, rubbing at his own stomach, a light blush covering his cheeks. He was staring at a bag of cookies over on the table.

"Truly insatiable," the Servant chuckled. "I look forward to seeing if this legendary metabolism of yours can work off the gut I gave you."

"... I look forward to you trying to make this 'gut' permanent," Kamukura replied simply.

The Servant blushed, and hurried to grab the cookies.


End file.
